


eyes of the golden moon

by powderblew



Series: sunny days and indigo nights [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, Oblivousness, but it's fine, fake dating au, i'm late to the party, im fine, ino knows, non mass, or something, protect my bby from the fangirls, sakura is an idiot, shisaku weekend, shisui is an idiot, the world is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: It was a moment of weakness, but Sakura would do it again. —Shisui/Sakura
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: sunny days and indigo nights [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686139
Comments: 23
Kudos: 246





	eyes of the golden moon

“I need your help,” Shisui comes to her at noon when she’s trying to shovel in a spoonful of rice and fish. He uses shunshin to reach her in her office, he knows her schedule like the back of her hand – ever since Itachi was sent to the hospital to be treated for a shattered femur – and makes it his business to know where the second-in-command of Konoha’s main hospital is. That, and the fact that he’s Sasuke’s teammate and Itachi’s medic.

She may not know it yet, but she has made some powerful friends in the Uchiha clan and all she has to do is blink those pretty emerald eyes of hers.

Sakura coughs in surprise and drinks her tea hastily to soothe the irritation at the back of her throat. He waits patiently for her breathing to even out and winces at her glare, “With what?”

“I have a problem,” Shisui pauses and scratches the back of his head, “An altercation if anything.”

“You’re stalling, Shisui,” she points out with a raised brow.

He does adore it when she uses his name and clears his throat, “It’s my fangirls.”

“You have _fangirls_?” Sakura asks incredulously.

Shisui frowns, “Is that so hard to believe?”

The heat that rolls off his body as Sakura caresses his form with nothing but just her _eyes,_ causes goosebumps to prickle across his skin and he bites the inside of his cheek when she settles on his lips for a long minute. She shrugs after a few moments, “I guess not. You are an Uchiha after all.”

He quirks a brow this time, “What does being an Uchiha have to do with anything?”

Sakura snorts, “Are you kidding? The Uchiha clan is like a gene goldmine.”

“So you admit that I’m attractive,” Shisui teases her not really expecting an answer.

“Of course I do,” she shuts him down with a huff and an eye-roll, “I’m not _blind._ ”

Shisui, for once, did not expect to her admit her attraction to him so easily, so brazenly, so nonchalantly, as if it were nothing more than a fact, and that stuns him speechless for a few seconds. He takes him a moment to collect his thoughts and he clears his throat, “In a few days, Fugaku-sama will announce my eligibility for the clan.”

“I thought that already happened,” Sakura sounds confused and crosses her arms underneath her chest, “No offense, Shisui, but you’re no spring chicken.”

Shisui deadpans, “Hilarious, Sakura.”

She grins, “I try.”

He wants to wipe that grin off her lips with his, “I have a proposition.”

.

“You want me to scare off your fangirls by pretending to be your girlfriend?” Sakura repeats his proposal slowly, “And you want me to _scare_ them so bad, that when we do the _fake_ break-up, no one will ever approach you because I might be a jealous ex, could probably kill them and make it look like an accident?”

Sakura repeating Shisui’s words back to him make him sound like an idiot and it doesn’t help matters when he says, “Yes?”

“And what about my reputation? A what? A jealous bitch? Possessive?” Sakura raises her brows at him, “A monster? How will I get married then?”

“I’ll find someone,” he says quietly.

“And what are you going to do after we _break-up_?” she drills him.

“I’m going to quit ANBU,” Shisui answers a matter-of-factly.

Sakura straightens up and looks at him with wide eyes, “You’re going to—you’re going to _what?_ ”

“Quit ANBU,” he says slowly and smirks when her jade orbs spark with exasperation. “I’ll be so distraught with a broken heart and melancholy, that I’ll quit ANBU and become a Jounin teacher because teaching new children will give me the happiness that will mend my shattered—”

Sakura cuts him off by tossing a nearby book at him.

.

“A possessive girlfriend,” Sakura muses thoughtfully, “Just so you can have an excuse to leave ANBU and not be bothered by your clan elders to get married.”

Shisui waits patiently.

She shrugs, “Okay. I’ll do it.”

He blinks, “ _Really?_ ”

“Really,” Sakura smiles sweetly, “But you _owe_ me.”

“Oh, I _know_.”

“Just don’t tell anyone about this _plan,_ ” she rolls her eyes and then grins, “This is going to be _fun.”_

.

Shisui knew this was a terrible idea because all of this—this dating thing was all _pretend._

And he wants it to be real.

.

Sakura knows this is a horrible idea, but she likes him too much to watch some other girl paw at him.

And if it is pretend, at least she’ll know that she had him, even if it was for a little while.

.

“I don’t know why you’re _pretending_ to date Sakura-san,” Itachi shakes his head, “You like her and she likes you.”

“She doesn’t _like_ —”

“Do you really think she would take on all your fangirls without thinking of the consequences?”

“Sakura is a highly capable ninja, Itachi.”

Itachi uncharacteristically scowls, “Shisui, no girl would take on our clan on a _favor._ Do you really think that she doesn’t like you?”

Shisui hesitates.

“That’s what I thought,”

.

“Shisui,” Sakura pops into the Jounin HQ and tosses him a bag of clothes, “Can you please stop leaving your clothes on my floor, I almost broke my ankle this morning.”

Kakashi drops his book.

Shisui raises a brow at her for a moment and then sighs, “You could’ve just made a space for it in your closet.”

“I’m going to need a bigger closet then,” she walks into the room and puts her hands on her hips, “Besides, it’s your lucky box—”

He covers her mouth with his hand and glares at her, “Not in _public._ ”

Sakura’s eyes crinkle at the sides and smiles behind his hand. She removes his hand and holds it to her cheek, “You have a mission later, thought you might like to come home in one piece.”

Shisui’s eyes soften at that.

“Forehead,” Ino’s sharp voice ruins the softness of their conversation and she looks at the duo in confusion, “Are you dating Shisui-san?”

“I mean I have his boxers, what does that tell you pig?” Sakura cocks a brow.

Shisui drops his mouth to her ear when Ino shrieks in betrayal, “You’re enjoying this a little _too_ much.”

She smiles against his cheek and whispers, “Of course I am.”

Dark eyes widen at the tone in her voice and it’s all he can do before smirking triumphantly.

Shisui knew better than to underestimate Itachi.

.

“What the hell am I hearing about—Sakura?” Sasuke opens her window at midnight, Naruto hot on his heels, and freezes at the picture in front of him.

Shisui’s head rests on her lap and her fingers are all tangled in his curly hair. She puts her book down and glares at him, “Be _quiet,_ he just came back from a mission.”

“You’re really dating Shisui?” Naruto gapes and then pouts, “How could you not tell us?”

Sakura stares at him for a long moment, “You’re—You’re okay with it?”

“No offense bastard, but if you were going to date someone, I’m glad it’s Shisui,” the blonde scratches the back of his head, “He’s like the best Uchiha, I mean, not better than Mikoto-obaa and Itachi-nii is a close runner up—”

Sasuke cuts him off with a whack at the head, “When did you even start dating, Shisui?”

“Like four months ago?”

“That _long_?” Naruto blinks.

“We wanted to wait to tell people,” Sakura shrugs and twirls a dark lock in between her fingers, “It’s not anyone’s business but our own.”

Sasuke snorts, “It’s _clan_ business—Shisui is third in line to become clan head and if you’re going to date him—”

She narrows green eyes and warns him darkly, “Sasuke you do _not_ want to finish that sentence.”

.

Shisui presses a kiss to the inside of her thigh when he feels them leave and murmurs when she shivers at the chaste contact, “At least we know that if we were really dating, they don’t care.”

“Did you just not hear what Sasuke said? He said that I wasn’t considered _suitable_ —”

“—it’s the brother speech,” he groans when her fingers press against the tense muscles at the back of his neck, “He gave it to Itachi’s secret girlfriend when he found out that his precious _Aniki_ was dating.”

A giggle escapes Sakura’s lips, “Did he threaten her?”

“Let’s just say she was the reason Sasuke got a black eye,”

Sakura laughs.

.

“It’s ice cream Shisui, not pepper,” Sakura rolls her eyes and takes a quick lick down the side of her hand when the vanilla spills over her knuckles.

“I’m lactose intolerant,” he wrinkles his nose and the waffle cone.

She grimaces, “Of course you are.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“It means—” Sakura pauses and tries to come up with a suitable answer, but when Shisui pins her with those dark eyes of his, she promptly forgets her witty retort. She clears her throat, “I mean, compared to your clan members, I thought you would be at least…”

“At least?” Shisui cocks a brow.

“Normal,” she blurts out and then winces at her tact, “I mean, Itachi can barely speak without wanting to run away, Sasuke has a weird obsession with tomatoes and well Mikoto-oba loves to give me relationship advice—you were the most, I guess, un-Uchiha like out…of them?”

“Un-Uchiha like?” he deadpans.

Sakura stammers and tries to backtrack, “It’s a compliment! I’m more comfortable talking with you than say Sasuke because sometimes I want to strangle Sasuke—most of the time actually and with you, I don’t have to be careful! I just—”

—Shisui swallows the last of Sakura’s words and the cream from the corner of her lips.

Sakura almost melts.

.

“So Shisui?” Ino inquires curiously.

“Yep,” Sakura drops her file in the box and grabs the lab report.

“How is he in bed?”

“Great,”

Ino pouts, “Can’t you give me some _details,_ Forehead? Let me live vicariously through you.”

“Nope,” Sakura shrugs and marks off her clipboard. “Shisui and I are private people.”

The blonde groans, “I haven’t had sex in five months, just _tell me_ if he’s good.”

The pink-haired doctor stares at her best friend with exasperation and a tiny bit of amusement, “He’s pretty amazing.”

And it’s not the word she uses that has Ino sitting up, but it’s _how_ she says that makes her eyes widen and a smile twitches onto her lips, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

.

“You know, you could’ve waited for me right?” Sakura ducks her head underneath some limbs, she walks in front of Shisui and sits on his lap while looking at the girls who look like they were about to _jump_ him, “My shift finished ten minutes after you left the office.”

The two girls blink at her and Shisui shifts Sakura until she’s in a better position. The two of them aren’t the type of people who goes to a bar often, more or less a lounge, but it’s Kakashi’s birthday and Gai would raise hell if his rival didn’t have the best birthday imaginable.

“I know, but I also know you wanted to shower,” Shisui presses his lips to her neck and she straddles his left thigh instead, “There’s no rush.”

“I’m sorry,” one of the girls blurts out and looks at the pink-haired atrocity on the Uchiha’s lap, “Are you two—?”

“Dating?” Sakura raises a brow and wraps an arm around Shisui’s neck, “Isn’t it obvious?”

Shisui’s fingers encircle her thigh and trail upwards, she couldn’t help the arch of her back when he brushes a sensitive patch of skin. His eyes flicker red for the briefest moment at the sudden movement and duo voyeurs stiffen at that.

Sakura kisses Shisui then and the world disappears in a muddle of color.

.

Sakura’s tongue is quick when it runs down his jugular, teeth nipping at his pules and she hums against his teeth, “Shisui,”

Shisui hisses and adjusts her against the wall. He brings a leg around his waist and whispers, “My place or yours?”

“I don’t want to pretend,” she blurts out because she really, _really,_ likes him and she didn’t mean for this to escalate the way that it did. But she would rather him break her heart now than carry on with this charade, because she’s weak when it comes to him and the taste of him makes her head _spin,_ “I want you. For real.”

Shisui grins against her mouth and presses his lips to the corner of her mouth. He lingers, “Did you really think I was pretending, Sakura?” his fingers twist in her hair and he kisses her again, “I just needed you to meet me halfway.”


End file.
